Cassi
This article contains unmarked spoilers to the Epilogue of Rise of the Spartans. "The Office of Naval Intelligence... tells you what they want, and not always what you need to know. They manipulate our lives more than you can possibly imagine. It's the reason you two are together, and eventually you'll meet the third." Cassi was a SPARTAN commando and graduate of the Academy on Reach and the sister of Clyde-213 ("Swift"), infamous for a rebellious streak that ended with brutal imprisonment by the Office of Naval Intelligence. Cassi is portrayed by Cosori. History SPARTAN Academy Like her brother Swift, Cassi was born and raised on Skopje; both were taken from their parents at a young age and trained as Spartan commandos. She became close with Maria-316 ("Whisper") and Randy-806 ("Ocelot"), developing a romantic relationship with the latter, and their team became one of the Academy's very best. At a certain point in her academic career, however, Cassi was noted to have developed a taste for insurgency. At first this entailed a habit of escaping from the Academy and spending time outside, but escalated into eavesdropping on staff members and hacking into databases. This resulted in her arrest and 82 days in solitary confinement, during which Cassi's rebellious nature was beaten out of her. Invasion of Siffera After her release, Cassi and her team were deployed to the colony of Siffera where they remained to act as an efficient team. However, rather than with Ocelot, Cassi had begun to pursue a romance with a local marine named Tarkaidran, or Tark. Tark aided the team in moving between outposts and assessing damage reports in anticipation of a Covenant assault. Unbeknownst to the UNSC forces on Siffera, however, the Covenant's invasion force had already arrived on the colony and assaulted the Spartan team's posting. Tark was killed in the ensuing battle, forcing the team to leave his body and take refuge elsewhere to await evacuation. In a state of depression, Cassi refused evacuation and left on a suicidal charge upon the Covenant headquarters after stopping to reassure Ocelot that the wedge driven between them was not his fault. In her assault on the Covenant hive, Cassi succeeded in killing a significant number of Elites but was killed herself before long. Her team was left to evacuate without her, although her influence had a lasting effect on Ocelot. Personality Before her imprisonment, Cassi held a close relationship with her teammates and her brother. After her release, she had become more distant, though she continued to be effective when operating with her team. ONI's treatment of her during imprisonment caused her to adopt a more cynical outlook despite bringing an end to her defiant nature. Cassi's affection for others, while altered in at least the case of Ocelot, was not taken from her by ONI as she still cared for her brother. In fact, she was taken aback when Ocelot believed that he had been the cause of their relationship falling apart. Her shared traits with the Forerunner A.I. Combat would result in the latter being nicknamed "Cassi". Trivia *Cassi's choice of armor colors (white and blue) inspired Swift to choose the same upon becoming a Spartan. Category:UNSC Category:SPARTAN Category:Squad Leader Category:MIA